Drew-Vince Conflict
The conflict between Drew and Vince began after Drew's girlfriend Bianca accidentally killed Vince's business partner Anson in self defence. This causes Vince to seek revenge on Drew numerous times thoughout Season 11. Conflict History Season 11 In Spring Fever, he sees Bianca killing Anson and he yells "Hey" to her and Drew. As they run off, Vince finds Bianca's bracelet and sees her name on it. Later, as Drew and Bianca are looking for her bracelet, Vince confronts them. He says that he knows everything about them now thanks to Bianca's bracelet and throws it to them. He tells them to watch out since Bianca killed a fellow gang member. Later at night, at Degrassi, Drew and Bianca meet up with Vince and his gang. Vince makes Drew a deal. Drew can either join his gang or he and Bianca will be killed. He gives Drew his gun so he can trust him. Drew takes the gun. However, Drew has second thoughts about it and the next day, he goes to Officer Turner, and takes the blame for Anson's death and tells him everything. In What's My Age Again?, Drew has a restraining order against Vince, but Drew knows that how is a piece of paper gonna protect him. Later, it is revealed that Drew will not be taken to jail since it was an act of self-defense and Drew asks his lawyer about Vince. His lawyer tells him that they have custody of Vince but says that he doesn't know how long he'll be in jail. In Idioteque, Drew discovers that Vince has been released from jail, which worries him that he takes it out on Bianca. Bianca then goes to Vince and asks him what can she do to have him leave Drew alone. Vince says that she can sleep with him. Bianca, reluctantly, agrees. Later, after Drew breaks up with Bianca since he believes that they can have a fresh start in their lives, get stalked by Vince's gang. He tells them that he has a restraining order against Vince but one of Vince's members says Vince has a restraining order but none of them do and since Drew didn't know who any of them were, he couldn't stop them so Vince sent them after Drew to beat him up and strike fear into his heart. In Dead and Gone (1), Drew discovers that Bianca is in a forced relationship with Vince and that he abuses her. He then buys a prom ticket for Bianca so she can get away from Vince and he takes Bianca's cell phone, tricking him that its her, and have him meet him at the Dot. Later, Drew goes to confront and Vince is surprised to see him since he knows that Drew has a restraining order against him. They start talking. Drew tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. Bianca calls Drew from her cell and Drew tells her that he can't wait to go to prom with her. He offers a handshake towards Vince but Vince doesn't shake back. Drew leaves and Vince has a not over look on his face. In Dead and Gone (2), Vince comes to the prom and tries to take Bianca with him but Drew stops him. They start getting into a fight and thanks to Drew's martial art skills, he wins the fight. He tells Vince to leave but pulls out a gun tries to shoot him. Instead the bullet hits Drew's brother Adam. After Adam is taken to the hospital, Drew and his girlfriend Katie, go after Bianca, who has taken Vince's gun. They find her near Vince's safe house and Drew goes to talk to Bianca. Bianca plans to shoot Vince but Drew tells her that she can go to prison and tells her just to call the cops, which she does. Later, Vince is shown being arrested and he glares at Drew. Trivia *They were both witnesses to Anson's death. *Drew has a restraining order against Vince. *Vince shot Drew's brother Adam. *The conflict was caused by the Bianca-Anson Relationship. *Drew learned MMA and Tae Kwon Do to train for his fight with Vince. *When they got into a physical altercation, Drew won and Vince shot his gun twice before fleeing the scene. *Vince has been arrested twice because of Drew. *Both had/have younger brothers. **Adam for Drew and Tiny for Vince. Gallery Degrassi-episode-1and2-10.jpg Drew_confronts_Vince.jpg Drew-Vince Conflict Drew-Vince Conflict Drew-Vince Conflict Drew-Vince Conflict